This invention relates to a lottery-types machine in which a plurality of balls with varied indicia are mixed and from which the balls are randomly discharged one at a time.
Many machines have been proposed for conducting lottery games but none has become broadly popular. It is believed that prior proposals lacked visual appeal and failed to stimulate excitement, both of which features are essential to the enjoyment of a game of chance.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a lottery-type machine which is visually attractive and stimulates interest and excitement.
A further object is to provide a machine in which indicia marked balls are thoroughly mixed and from which the balls are randomly discharged one at a time.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.